A Jamais à Toi
by Shade Dreams
Summary: J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour sauver la leur. J'avais tout prévue sauf peut être que Draco et Hermione viennent chamboulé le passé pour sauver le futur. Voyage dans le temps, M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas. Dans ma version Sirius n'est pas mort. Dumbledore non plus. **

**RESUME : Septième année. Deux personnes du futur débarquent dans la grande salle pour demander de l'aide au survivant et de changer le futur. Harry était loin de s'imaginer ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Et si grâce à cela les serpents et les lions venaient à se rapprocher ? Et si grâce à ça Voldemort venait à disparaitre pour de bon. **

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir. Je pense aussi, qu'il y aura du Mpreg. **

**PARING: HP/DM; SB/RL; HG/? ; RW/? Ou RW/HG Je ne sais pas encore.**

**BETA: Jelyel**

**Hello! Voilà, une nouvelle histoire! Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Prologue : Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. **

* * *

_~ Année 2003 ~_

Il faisait nuit noire quand Draco se réveilla, il alluma les bougies d'un mouvement de sa baguette qu'il avait attrapée sous son oreiller. Il regarda autour de lui, il ne reconnut rien : tout était blanc autour de lui. Après avoir réfléchis quelques minutes, il sut où il se trouvait. _Sainte Mangouste_. Et soudain, tout se bouscula dans sa tête et Draco se souvint de la bataille contre Voldemort. Les cris, le sang partout, les corps, les mangemorts et surtout Harry courant vers lui pour le protéger du sort de la mort. Il était tombé sur lui après que le sort l'ait atteint. Harry lui avait adressé un magnifique sourire et avait murmuré les trois mots que Draco préférait. Puis sans que Draco ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le brun ferma les yeux et sa tête tomba dans le cou de son aimé.

Le blond regarda autour de lui comme un fou, cherchant désespérément Harry, ou rien qu'un signe qui lui prouverait qu'il était toujours vivant ou même une personne qui pourrait lui répondre ! Mais il n'y avait personne dans cette chambre, à part lui, sa solitude et sa peur.

« Harry ! » Hurla Draco désespéré, espérant une réponse du brun.

Mais il n'y avait que le silence pour lui répondre.

Hermione était installée devant son bureau dans l'hôpital Saint mangouste. Il y avait un petit lit à ses côtés où un petit ange dormait, ne se préoccupant de rien. Hermione le regarda avec envie. Voilà deux semaines que la bataille avec Voldemort était finie. Deux semaines que l'hôpital était en effervescence et surtout deux semaines qu'Hermione recensait les morts. La jeune femme regarda le cadre devant elle, sur cette photo se trouvait Harry et Draco d'un côté, Ron et elle de l'autre, tenant chacun une main d'un petit garçon de seulement deux ans et demi. Un triste sourire étira ses lèvres le cliché avait à peine quatre mois. Mais pourtant, elle eut l'impression qu'elle datait de plus d'un siècle, plus jamais une telle photo ne pourrait être à nouveau prise. Alors qu'une une larme s'échappait de ses yeux, elle repensa à la dernière discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son meilleur ami, juste avant que la bataille ne commence.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Harry et Hermione se tenait au haut de la tour d'astronomie, la bataille allait bientôt commencer. Bien qu'ils aient quitté les bancs de l'école depuis cinq ans déjà, Voldemort avait voulu en finir ici. Dumbledore avait toute suite donné son accord car si la bataille se déroulait à Poudlard, cela garantissait la sécurité du monde magique.

La jeune femme regarda son meilleur ami, celui-ci avait une mine sombre. Hermione savait qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, loin de Ron et de Draco.

Le Survivant ouvrit deux boutons de sa chemise et laissa apparaître un médaillon. Hermione, intriguée par ce pendentif, s'approcha d'Harry, qui, soufflant un coup, détacha le pendentif et le mit autour du cou de sa meilleur amie. Celle-ci voulut protester mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha.

« Ecoute 'Mione, si je t'ai faite venir toi spécialement, c'est pour une raison simple : tu sais que tu vas devoir retourner à Sainte Mangouste pour soigner les blesser qui vont arriver, car il y en aura et je sais que tu y seras en sécurité. Je sais aussi que tu garderas un œil sur Gabriel. Dans moins d'une heure le combat va débuter, dans moins d'une heure il y aura des morts. Je t'en prie Hermione s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, j'aimerais vraiment que tu donnes ce médaillon à Gaby et que tu lui rappelles sans cesse combien je l'aime. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aime vraiment et que je veux que vous continuiez à rire, à aimer. S'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose, pourras-tu dire à Draco que je l'aime plus que ma vie et que ces six ans à ces côtés ont été les plus beaux moments de toute ma vie. Dis-lui que je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme compagnon et comme mari. » Finit- il par dire, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Hermione faisait tout pour retenir les siennes.

« Harry, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est un adieu? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu vas nous quitter? » Demanda son amie, des larmes se déversant finalement sur ces joues.

« Je préfère prévenir que guérir. Je t'aime 'Mione. » Termina Harry avant de transplaner devant les portes du château.

Pleurant, Hermione transplana à Saint Mangouste où l'attendait Théodore Nott son confrère. L'ancien Serpentard invoqua une horloge. L'ancien Serpentard lança un bref _tempus_.

« Le combat va bientôt commencer, espérons qu'il n'y aura pas trop de perte. » Déclara Théo en observant d'un regard perçant l'heure que lui montrait le sort.

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, cette ambiance l'angoissait tellement. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient morts et deux semaines qu'ils étaient dans le coma, deux semaines qu'elle était seule. La jeune femme appela une infirmière pour qu'elle garde un œil sur le petit ange qui dormait après avoir vécu l'enfer, après avoir perdu son père. Il dormait enfin.

Hermione sortit de Sainte Mangouste et transplana jusqu'au cimetière bâti en l'honneur des combattants morts pour la lumière. Une fois arrivée, la jeune femme alla directement vers une tombe en particulier. Faisant apparaitre des roses blanches, elle les déposa sur la pierre tombale.

_Théodore Nott_

_1981 -2003_

_Au médicomage exemplaire._

_A celui qui m'a sauvée._

_A notre ami Serpentard._

Hermione laissa ses larmes couler sans retenue. Beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes, beaucoup trop de personnes, laissant derrière eux ceux qui les aimaient plus que tout. Théodore était mort pour elle.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, les Mangemorts avaient envahi Sainte Mangouste. Théodore et Hermione étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, luttant pour leur survie et la survie des blessés qui leur avaient été amenés. Mais le père de Théo était face à eux, baguette pointée vers Hermione.

« Quel jolie prise, le traître et la sang de bourbe. Quand vas-tu comprendre, fils, que les Ténèbres seront toujours plus fortes que la lumière ? Votre sauveur va tomber aux pieds de notre Maître. » Rit Nott, premier du nom.

Théo se plaça devant Hermione, levant le bras pour la protéger .Le jeune serpentard signa son arrêt de mort à l'instant même où il se mit devant la jeune femme.

« Allez-y père, tuez-moi ! Mais moi vivant, vous ne toucherez pas une mèche de ses cheveux. Qu'attendez-vous ! Lancez le sort ! » Hurla-t-il à son père.

Puis il tourna la tête sur le côté pour que seule la lionne entende :

« Je t'en prie, cours Hermione, sauve-toi et sauve-les. » Murmura le Serpentard d'une voix chargée de tendresse.

« Je ne peux pas t'abandonner, Théo. » Répliqua-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Arrête d'être toujours une Gryffondor, soit un peu Serpentarde pour une fois et sauve-toi ! » Répondit Théodore, serrant les dents sous l'assaut du _doloris_ de son géniteur.

« Nott, je ne peux pas, je suis désolée. » Pleura-t-elle, réalisant que son collègue allait bientôt donner sa vie pour elle.

« Bouge-toi, Granger ! C'est un ordre, pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute-moi et casse-toi ! » Ordonna le condamné.

« Je te vengerais, je te le promets. » Promit la jeune femme.

« C'est tout ce que je te demande. Merci Hermione. Et comme je vais mourir, je peux enfin te le dire sans regret : je vous aime Miss Granger. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus faible.

Hermione, le cœur lourd, partit se réfugier derrière un mur. Nott père et fils se firent face, lançant des sorts de plus en plus vicieux. Puis le père lança un _Avada Kedavra_, le fils tomba au sol. Se réjouissant de la défaite de son enfant, Nott ne vit pas la lumière verte arriver vers lui à toute allure. Quand il comprit il était déjà trop tard, il était mort et son corps tomba à côté de celui de son fils.

Hermione, les joues couvertes de larmes arriva vers eux et poussa le corps sans vie du père loin de celui de Théo. Elle le prit dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Tu es vengé, Théo. » Sanglota-t-elle.

Mais la bataille étant loin d'être finie et elle mit le corps de son ami en sécurité et repartit combattre avec une hargne qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

**Fin du Flash Back**.

* * *

Après une heure de recueillement devant la tombe du jeune homme, Hermione retourna à l'hôpital. Elle ne pouvait pas aller sur d'autres tombes sans se sentir misérable car elle avait survécu et pas eux. L'un était mort, l'autre vacillait entre la vie et la mort, le trio infernal ne serait plus. Le trio était mort le jour de la bataille, il était mort quand le premier d'entre eux était tombé.

Arrivée à Sainte Mangouste, la jeune femme entendit des cris et reconnaissant les hurlements du blond, elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre de Draco, celui-ci était méconnaissable les cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux, ses yeux étaient rouge à force de pleurer. A l'instant même où elle fut rentrée, les yeux du jeune Malfoy s'ancrèrent dans les siens : orage contre noisette. Hermione s'approcha, tremblante, de son ami.

« Tu es réveillé, me voilà rassurée. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Tu es vivante. » Dit-il, la voix plus rauque à cause du coma magique.

L'un comme l'autre, ils ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet sensible. L'un voulait poser toutes les questions qui le torturaient, l'autre craignait lesdites questions. Hermione prit la main du blond et attendit.

« Dis-moi tout, Hermione, je ne suis pas aveugle, tes yeux sont rouges. Dis-moi comment va Harry. Je t'en prie. » Supplia Draco.

« Gabriel va bien. » Commença-t-elle.

« Tu as fait du bon boulot, mais Harry… ?» S'impatienta le serpent.

« Théodore est mort, Sirius et Remus aussi. Tes parents sont en vie grâce à Harry. Fred est mort, Georges est plongé dans le coma, Ginny et Neville sont vivants. Snape est dans un coma magique aussi. » Sanglota la jeune lionne.

« Tout ça c'est bien joli, Granger, mais ce qui m'importe le plus c'est Harry. »

« Le trio infernal de Poudlard n'est plus. »

« Ça, je l'avais compris tout seul, lequel des deux ?! » Hurla Draco.

« Tu n'es pas en état, Draco, repose toi, je vais chercher Gaby. » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est Harry n'est ce pas ? » émit-il d'une voix brisée.

« Draco, tu es trop faible. » Supplia-t-elle.

« Dis-le-moi Granger où je te promets que je mets à feu et à sang tout l'hôpital ! » Cria-t-il.

Draco avait peur, peur d'avoir perdu sa moitié, il sentait toujours Harry par le biais des pendentifs. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Le lien ne pouvait mentir, il le savait pourtant, étrangement, le lien n'était plus le même. Puis d'un seul coup il réalisa qu'Harry n'avait plus le pendentif, quelqu'un d'autre l'avait. Et il devait de toute urgence savoir qui !

« Qui a le médaillon ? » Demanda Draco laissant la jeune femme perplexe.

« Pardon ? » S'interrogea Granger qui s'attendait à d'autres questions que celle-ci.

« Je te demande qui a le médaillon d'Harry. » Redemanda-t-il en lui montrant son pendentif. « Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Dis-moi qui a son collier. »

« Gabriel. »

« Pourquoi Harry ne l'a-t-il plus ? » demanda lentement Draco, craignant la réponse.

« Harry avait tout prévu, il m'a demandé de le lui remettre avant la bataille. Il avait peur que, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu te laisses mourir. Il était persuadé que Gaby serait toujours en sécurité, il a emprisonné de sa magie pour que tu ne te rendes compte de rien pendant la bataille. Tu sentais sa magie pendant le combat, puis par la suite c'était la magie de Gabriel et d'Harry qui se mélangeaient, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y avait deux magies. C'était un moyen sûr pour que tu sortes du coma dans lequel je t'ai fait plonger après t'avoir soigné. Tes blessures étaient très graves. J'ai remarqué que ton médaillon brillait pendant les soins, il t'a aidé pour t'en sortir. Harry avait tout prévu. » Finit-elle.

« Pourquoi Harry ne l'a plus, pourquoi Harry ne l'a-t-il pas repris à Gaby ?! »

« Ron et Harry sont arrivés entre la vie et la mort. Tu étais déjà dans le coma. Harry était entouré d'une bulle verte et bleue. Personne ne pouvait l'approchait. Au bout d'une heure il s'est réveillé, il nous a demandé de tes nouvelles et il s'est rendormi. Ron, quant à lui, ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. »

« Je ne comprends rien, Hermione, lequel des deux est mort ? »

« Je suis désolée Malfoy, c'est Harry qui est mort. Il t'a donné le reste de sa magie pour que tu puisses vivre. »

Draco ouvrit grand ses yeux, il avait mal entendu. Harry était mort. Harry était mort pour qu'il vive ?

« Pourrais-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? » souffla-t-il à cours de mot.

« Harry est mort. Il a donné sa vie pour toi. » Répéta Hermione.

Draco lâcha un hurlement à fendre l'âme. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Rien ne put arrête son cri de désespoir. Harry était mort pour le sauver. Harry voulait qu'il vive, mais comment pouvait-il vivre sans lui ?

Deux personnes en noir se tenaient devant une tombe. Ils y déposèrent deux bouquets de Lys blancs.

_Ci-gît Harry James Potter Malfoy._

_31 Juillet 1981 – 1 Septembre 2003_

_A notre Sauveur_

_A notre Héro_

_A notre Ami_

_A mon mari_

_A mon père__**.**_

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous a plus! La suite arrivera bientôt ainsi que Tout pour te Sauver et pleins d'autre !

Bisous à vous! Et à tout vite!

Et surtout Joyeuses Fêtes!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas. Dans ma version Sirius n'est pas mort. Dumbledore non plus.**

**RESUME : Septième année. Deux personnes du futur débarquent dans la grande salle pour demander de l'aide au survivant et de changer le futur. Harry était loin de s'imaginer ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Et si grâce à cela les serpents et les lions venaient à se rapprocher ? Et si grâce à ça Voldemort venait à disparaitre pour de bon.**

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobes vous pouvez partir. Je pense aussi, qu'il y aura du Mpreg.**

**PARING: HP/DM; SB/RL; HG/TN héhé**

* * *

**Merci à vous tous de me suivre sur cette nouvelle histoire! Je suis heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise! Désolé Ma J de t'avoir fait pleuré avec ce chapitre =) **

**En tout cas bon chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitr****e n°1 :**

* * *

_**I**__l avait mal, tellement mal. Comme s'il venait de perdre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Son cœur était maintenant vide._

* * *

_**«**_ Draco, c'est trop dangereux ! » Cria Hermione en essayant de rattraper et raisonner le jeune Potter Malfoy.

_**D**_raco Potter Malfoy marchait d'un pas rapide vers le bureau d'Harry. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il s'arrêta net, il n'était pas retourné dans cette pièce depuis que son mari était mort. Il laissa échapper une larme avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il déposa son fils qu'il tenait dans ses bras, le jeune héritier Potter-Malfoy ne demanda pas son reste et parti jouer dans son coin, laissant son père commencer à fouiller tout le bureau, retournant papier, livre, quand son regard s'arrêta sur un cadre où se trouvait une photo qui avait été prise courant leur septième année au printemps. Harry et lui portait leur uniforme de maison, sauf qu'Harry avait la cravate et l'écharpe des serpentards et Draco avait qu'en a lui, l'écharpe et la cravate des Gryffondors ainsi que les lunettes d'Harry. Tout deux riaient aux éclats, ont pouvait voir leur complicité. Hermione se rapprocha du serpentard, et mit sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, Hermione. On ne peut pas. » Sanglota Draco en regardant son fils jouer avec son ours en peluche qu'Harry lui avait offert.

« Je sais Draco, je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. » Dit Hermione.

« Quand on veut on peut. Hermione, il y a eu trop de mort dans notre camp, la guerre ne s'est pas du tout passée comme elle aurait du. Nous savons comment faire pour changer ça, nous le devons à toutes les personnes mortes en vain. Nous devons changer le passé pour avoir un meilleur présent et donc un meilleur futur . » Déclara Draco en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la née moldue, comme si son touché le dérangeait.

« Que vas-tu faire, Draco ? » Demanda Hermione, inquiète de la réponse.

« Tu le sais très bien, je vais chercher de l'aide où je sais qu'on me la donnera. Seras-tu du voyage, Granger ? » Interrogea le serpent en lui tendant la main.

_**L**_a jeune femme regarda la pièce autour d'elle. Draco avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Harry mourir. Elle prit la main que lui tendait le jeune Potter-Malfoy.

« Allons sauver votre mari, Monsieur Potter-Malfoy. » Déclara la sorcière.

« Merci, Mademoiselle Granger, allons sauver Harry ! » Renchérit Draco, heureux pour la première fois en un mois.

L'ancien serpentard et l'ancienne Gryffondor continuèrent à fouiller le bureau d'Harry. Au bout d'une heure, les deux amis ne trouvèrent toujours rien.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Hermione, on ne trouvera jamais ce maudit pendentif. Mais où ce foutu Gryffondor l'a-t-il caché? » Commença à s'impatienter l'héritier des Malfoy.

« Papa Dago. Papa Dago. » Intervint Gabriel Potter Malfoy en tirant sur la chemise de son père.

« Je n'ai pas le temps Gaby, tu ne vois pas qu'on cherche … »

Draco se tut quand il vit son fils tenir un pendentif.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça, mon cœur?" »

« Sur nounouse. Il était autour de son cou. » Déclara le fils de Draco, un air insouciant sur le visage quand son père prit le collier.

« Tu es merveilleux, mon fils. Une vraie bénédiction. » Dit-il en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

_**H**_ermione les regardait un sourire aux lèvres, puis, discrètement, elle souffla. Maintenant, tout allait enfin pouvoir se mettre en route.

* * *

_**31 Octobre 1998**__._

_**D**_ans la grande salle de Poudlard, les quatre maisons attendaient le discours d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur s'avançait vers le pupitre pour parler, quand une lumière aveuglante apparut au milieu de la salle, accompagnée d'un bruit assourdissant. Les professeurs ainsi que les élèves de septième année sortirent leur baguette, croyant à une attaque. Mais, quand enfin la lumière disparut, trois personnes d'une vingtaine d'années se trouvaient là. Des exclamations se firent entendre dans l'assemblée. Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger purent voir leur double adulte. La sorcière du futur regarda directement la table des Serpentards où elle vit le regard bleu de Théo elle retint un soupir de soulagement. Quant à Draco, son regard à lui se posa sur la table des Gryffondors. Il aperçût alors Harry. Vert contre orage, comme au bon vieux temps. Draco commençait à marcher vers lui quand Hermione le retint, un signe de tête lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment du tout. Dumbledore s'avança alors vers les nouveaux venus, le regard rempli de tristesse. Il venait de comprendre.

« Je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est qu'il a perdu, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Albus.

« Vous supposez bien, monsieur. » Déclara Hermione.

_**D**_raco, lui, garda le silence. Repenser une nouvelle fois à la mort d'Harry lui faisait trop mal, car ce n'était pas son mari qu'il venait de retrouver, juste sa version plus jeune. Ils n'étaient pas encore reliés comme ils l'avaient été auparavant. Il jeta un œil sur Gabriel dormant toujours dans les bras d'Hermione, ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui rappelèrent encore une fois son autre père. Il devait réussir à arranger les choses. Son fils ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde rempli de haine et sans son père. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer toutes les choses qu'Harry manquerait s'il ne le sauvait pas.

« Nous discuterons de tout ça dans mon bureau dans quelques minutes. »

Le directeur se retourna vers l'assemblée.

« Mes chers enfants, n'ayez aucune inquiétude, tout ceci était prévu. Ces personnes resteront un certain temps avec nous. Rien de cela n'empêchera la fête de ce soir. Alors comme convenu : Joyeux Halloween. »

Cette phrase déclencha la soirée.

_**T**_oute la nourriture apparût sur les tables pour empêcher les élèves de trop penser aux évènements, sans que cela marche, des questions commencèrent à s'élever, Dumbledore interrompit toutes questionnement en leur promettant de tous leurs expliquer le lendemain. Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, le directeur lança un sort empêchant quiconque de dévoiler ce qu'il se passait dans l'école. Personne ne devait savoir pourquoi ces trois personnes étaient ici. Le regard du directeur rencontra celui de son protégé et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait venir. Draco s'occupa de son double plus jeune. Sans que personne ne le remarque trop occupé à s'imaginer des hypothèses quant à la venue de deux personnes du futur, six personnes en plus du directeur et des voyageurs sortirent de la salle, se dirigeant vers le bureau directorial.

Une fois rentré, Harry n'eut même pas le temps de refermer la porte que la sorcière du futur lui sauta dans les bras, en larmes, laissant un Potter plus que surpris.

« Mione, calme-toi. Ça va aller. » Lui murmura gentiment le Gryffondor tout en lui caressant le dos.

_**U**_ne fois calmée, la jeune femme relâcha son ami pour prendre Théodore Nott dans ses bras.

_« Je t'expliquerais_. » fut la seule phrase qu'elle prononça.

Après cela, elle retourna vers Draco pour reprendre le gamin blondinet qu'il avait encore dans les bras.

« Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous présenter les personnes qui viennent d'arriver. Enfin peut-être pouvez-vous nous dire qui est cet enfant. Est-ce le tien, Hermione ? » Demanda le sorcier à la barbe blanche.

« Non, Albus, il n'en est rien. Ce petit ange est le fils de Draco et d'… » Commença Hermione.

« C'est bon Hermione, pas la peine. »Coupa-t-il, ne voulant pas que l'identité du garçon soit connue de tous avant le bon moment.

Les personnes dans la pièce ne comprirent pas tout de suite pourquoi Malfoy ne voulait pas dire qui était la mère de cet enfant. Dumbledore prit un air sérieux et se tourna vers l'assemblée.

« Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy pourriez-vous nous dire, s'il vous plaît, les raisons de votre arrivée à notre époque ? » Demanda l'homme à la barbe blanche, craignant la réponse.

« Nous avons perdu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a gagné la Guerre. » Cracha Draco.

« Tu devrais être content alors, pourquoi être venu dans notre époque ? Est-ce pour montrer ta joie ? » Cracha Ron.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Ron ! Malfoy et ses amis ne sont pas du côté des Ténèbres. » Défendit Harry, à la surprise de tout le monde.

Les deux Draco avaient les yeux grands ouverts, choqués par cette révélation.

« Mais comment peux-tu en être sûr, Harry ? » Demanda son meilleur ami.

« Aucun des deux Malfoy, ni ses amis, n'ont la marque des ténèbres. Demande-leur. » Déclara le jeune Potter.

A la fin de ces mots, les quatre serpentards relevèrent leurs manches pour montrer leurs bras nus, sans aucune marque. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, comment ce jeune homme pouvait-il le savoir ?

« Potter, comment ? » Interrogea le jeune Draco, sans une once de méchanceté.

« Je suis mort, il y a un mois de cela dans le futur, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? » Questionna l'homme aux yeux émeraudes.

« Oui Harry, c'est bien ça. » Approuva-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Quand je suis mort dans votre époque, j'ai ressenti un vide énorme. Mais avant ça, j'ai senti un sort me transpercer. Je savais que je ne risquais rien, je savais aussi que je perdais beaucoup. Mais ce que je n'arrive pas encore à comprendre c'est pourquoi tout ce temps ? Les batailles sont de plus en plus proches les unes des autres. Alors pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps avant de créer la vraie bataille ? » Demanda Harry en regardant le blond du futur dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas fait que ressentir un vide,, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as vu certain souvenir de ton double du futur. » Affirma Draco.

« Je n'ai pas tout vu, j'ai des points d'ombre, mais je sais qui est Gabriel. » Déclara-t-il, créant un choc à toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

Toutes les personnes écoutaient et regardaient les deux hommes se confronter. Hermione de 22 ans était choquée de l'intelligence de son ami autant dans le passé que dans le futur. Ron et la brune ne comprenaient pas comment Harry avait réussi à récupérer des souvenirs qui ne s'étaient pas encore déroulés. Théo et Blaise, eux, analysaient la situation et pour finir Draco, lui aussi, venait de comprendre qui était Gabriel.

« Si tu le sais, Harry. Tu dois savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas combattu le serpent avant maintenant. » Répondit l'héritier Malfoy.

« Pourquoi être venu dans ce cas ? Tu risques la vie de ton fils à chaque minute que vous passez ici, tu en as conscience, n'est-ce-pas ? » S'énerva Harry, conscient que le blond avait fait le voyage pour lui.

« Tu n'es pas le seul qui est mort ce soir-là ! Rémus, Sirius, Théo et Fred sont morts ! Severus et Georges sont dans un coma magique, alors ,certes, je risque de tout bouleverser mais il y a eu trop de morts, Harry ! Je ne veux pas que Gaby vive dans un monde de Ténèbres où il ne pourra pas grandir sans avoir peur ! » S'énerva Draco.

Harry garda un visage sérieux, sans émotion, alors que les autres étaient choqués par les paroles du blond et par l'attitude du brun. Tous commençaient à comprendre le lien entre les deux hommes. Draco sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Mais personne ne voulait intervenir, tous comprenaient que le blond du futur avait besoin de cette discussion. Hermione regardait ses deux amis se déchirer

« Tu es donc là pour me dire que mes jours sont comptés, qu'il faut impérativement que je tue Voldemort avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais as-tu pensé à l'éventualité que j'échoue une nouvelle fois et que cette fois-ci tu te retrouveras vraiment seul, sans Gabriel ? » Expliqua Harry.

« J'y ai réfléchi pendant plus d'un mois avant de venir ici. Si tu es mort c'est à cause de moi. » Confessa Draco.

« Non, si je suis mort ce n'est absolument pas à cause de toi. Je le savais, je savais que je n'avais pas assez de pouvoir, du coup j'ai fait en sorte de vous mettre à l'abri. » Révéla le Gryffondor.

« Dans mon dos ! Tu avais tout prévu ! Mais avais-tu prévu de mourir seul ou bien de mourir avec certains de tes compagnons de combat ? Tu m'as manipulé pendant la bataille. Tu as mis ton putain de pendentif autour du cou de Gabriel, tu m'as fait croire pendant tout ce temps que tu étais vivant. Alors qu'il n'en était rien! Je me suis raccroché à ta magie, tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu me dire que, vu que tu étais vivant, j'aurai pu me laisser mourir. Et Gabriel, tu y as pensé ? » Cria Draco.

« Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai donné toute ma magie ? Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je savais que j'allais mourir, j'espérais juste pouvoir l'emporter avec moi dans la chute. Si c'était à refaire, je referai la même chose, Draco. » Expliqua Harry.

« Mais … » Commença le blond.

« STOP, j'en ai assez entendu, on réglera ça plus tard ! » Coupa Harry.

Il se retourna vers Hermione qui comprit qu'une autre discussion aussi douloureuse allait commencer.

« As-tu récupéré ce que je t'ai demandé avant la bataille ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu. » Répondit-elle.

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que j'échoue, s'il te plait. » Dit-il.

Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Quand tu as su que tu ne pouvais pas gagner ce combat sans mourir, tu as transmis une partie de tes pouvoirs dans ton pendentif que tu as donné à Gabriel pour le protéger. Ensuite tu es parti dans la bataille, tu as sauvé les parents de Draco en t'interposant entre eux et Bellatrix que tu as réussi à tuer. Cependant, elle t'a lancé un sort qui te vidait peu à peu de tes forces. Tu as combattu comme jamais jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte que tu ne pouvais pas gagner car tu avais oublié quelque chose, quelque chose de très important. »

Instinctivement Harry toucha sa cicatrice.

« Je vois que tu as compris de quoi je parle. Tu aurais pu survivre encore une fois si tu avais eu ce qu'il fallait, mais il était trop tard. Ta magie diminuait de plus en plus. Tu as réussi à sauver Fred et Severus et tu es tombé sous le doloris de Voldemort. Ron est venu vers toi pour t'aider mais il s'est pris lui aussi un sort. Quand tu l'as vu tomber, tu as réussi à lancer à Voldemort un Sectumsempra qui l'a énormément affaibli, le combat s'est terminé là. Tu as transplané avec Ron jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste et tu es tombé dans le coma. Quand tu as repris connaissance, tu nous as demandé de transférer le reste de tes forces à Draco, chose que j'ai faite toute suite après. A la fin du rituel, tu es mort. » Raconta Hermione.

« Donc que dois-je faire pour changer tout ça ? » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, même si les autres l'avaient entendu.

« Harry, j'ai eu un mois pour y réfléchir. Tu as jusqu'au mois de mai pour rassembler ce qu'il te faut et t'entraîner avant de le confronter. Si tout se passe comme dans mes souvenirs, à partir du 21 mai cela sera trop dangereux. » Expliqua la jeune sorcière.

« Très bien, une dernière chose avant de clore la discussion : où avez-vous trouvé le pendentif ? » Questionna le Gryffondor en souriant.

« Autour du cou du lapin de Gabriel, dans ton bureau. Même ça tu l'avais prévu. » Accusa Draco.

« Qui sait ? » Sourit Harry.

Harry quitta la pièce sous les regards de ses amis. Le jeune serpentard allait le suivre quand son double adulte le rattrapa.

« Il a besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. » Dit l'adulte.

« Et moi, j'ai besoin de réponses. » Déclara le plus jeune.

« Hermione et moi sommes là pour ça. Allez-y, je vois que vous avez tous des questions. » Encouragea le Potter-Malfoy.

De son côté, Harry marchait dans le parc qui était seulement éclairé par la lune. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre les élèves s'amuser dans la grande salle. Il repensa à sa conversation précédente. Il était mort, ça, il le savait. Draco lui en voulait, ça, il s'en doutait. Il avait sept mois pour tout changer avant que tout ne se répète encore une fois. Il devait trouver une solution, il devait sauver Gabriel coûte que coûte, mais pour cela il devait rester vivant. Il promena son regard autour de lui, tout était si paisible. Rien ne pouvait indiquer qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine guerre. Il voulait vivre, voir Gabriel grandir, continuer à se disputer avec Draco. Voir Hermione et Théodore devenir parents. Continuer à se chamailler tout en travaillant côte à côte avec Severus. Mais tout cela serait possible seulement quand Tom Riddle sera enfin mort. Il allait continuer son chemin quand une voix se fit entendre :

« Harry. »

* * *

**_ Voilà j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus! Le prochain sera du point de vue d'Harry =) . _**

**_Voudriez-vous un rapprochement rapide ou plutôt lent entre Harry/Draco et Hermione/Théo ? _**

**_Bisous et surtout à tout vite !_**

**_SD. _**


End file.
